Winchester Double Barrell Oneshot
by sarahwinchester
Summary: <html><head></head>After a few drinks, what can a girl do? She can't help but me mesmerized by the boy's good looks, and with a little surprise ending, something vulgar can turn out cute.</html>


"Come on Sammy," I heard Dean whisper. I'd just woken up, but hadn't opened my eyes.

"Dude." Sam snickered. "No."

"So," Dean said. "You mean t'tell me that if ya had the chance to, ya wouldn't?" he asked surprised. Sam was silent.

What were they even talking about? I opened my eyes and rolled over to see Sam sitting slumped in a reclining chair flipping through the channels in the motel room. Dean was just closing the mini-fridge after grabbing a beer from the 24 pack he'd bought.

"Chance to what?" I asked curiously, rubbing my eyes. The two of them turned their gazes to me.

"Oh nothin'," Sam said and darted his eyes back to the TV screen. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Dean with a questioning expression.

"What? Theres this chick we saw that I was askin' Sammy about," he said.

I sort of nodded and gestured for Dean to toss me his beer. He looked at his beer and looked at me. Then he laughed. "Theres 23 in the fridge, but hands off mine," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Sam laughed and turned off the TV, then got up and opened the fridge, grabbing two beers. My eyes lit up as he turned to toss me one.

"Thanks Sam," I said with a smile as I caught it.

"Mhm," he mumbled as he put the bottle to his lips. Dean plopped down beside me and twisted the cap off his own bottle, and took a nice long pull from it. He swallowed.

"Ahhh," he said in pleasure. "Nothin' like a good cold beer after a long day."

"Dean, we didn't even do nothin' today," I said.

He looked at me and waited a moment before he shrugged and took another pull.

Sam sat at the foot of the bed and leaned on one elbow towards us. "Man," he said. "I can't believe this is the only room they had—and with one bed."

I chuckled, "Yeah really. It's okay… You and I can take the bed and Dean can sleep on that piss-stained couch." I smiled and nudged Dean's arm.

"Yeah, I don't think so," he said. "If anythin' baby… you an' me can share, and Sammy can leave us alone fer a few hours. Then when he comes back, he can have the bed…" he winked at me and smirked.

"You're funny Dean," I said. "Maybe_ I'll_ go out… and _you_ two… can have the bed."

"Come onnn!" Dean said. "Seriously, don't people know we're related!"

I laughed and Sam just shook his head. I got up and slipped my boots on, leaning down to lace them. I could feel eyes on me. I stood up, and turned around to see both of them look up at my face as innocent as they could.

"Really guys?" I chuckled. After grabbing my tan Carhartt from the couch I headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?" Dean asked.

"Where'd I say I was goin'? You two _did_ want the bed… right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Haha," Dean said emotionlessly. "Well yer not gettin' my keys with that attitude."

We both glanced to the table where his things were, including his wallet and keys. Then we both glanced back to each other, and then made a run for it. Sam's long legs carried him much faster and further than both of us. He held the keys over our heads.

"Listen sasquatch!" Dean said.

Sam furrowed his brows and squinted down at his big brother. I giggled. I looked at the keys and realized now that I wasn't going to get a hold of them, but neither was Dean, and I was okay with that.

"Okay guys… all kiddin' aside—we should all go out. It'll do us some good."

"Well—I need my keys," Dean said in frustration." Sam and I both laughed as he jumped for them.

We ended up all going out to the bar, and sitting in a booth right near the entrance. There was a cute waiter serving us, and every time I would flash him a smile, I turned back to two jealous brothers.

There was a time when I thought that maybe I had a thing for one of the Winchester brothers, but when I decided I didn't know which one, I vowed not to date either of them. I'd flirt with both of them hardcore, but I'd never kissed or slept with either of them.

It was a big deal to both of them and I couldn't figure out why, but when I thought about it, it made me smile a lot. To just think that I could have either one of them made me more confident in my search for a non-Winchester candidate—although, I never really did do any searching.

It made me a little hot when I used to wake up and both of them would get out of their beds in only their underwear. I mean, all guys sleep in their underwear right? But I mean those boxer-briefs look pretty comfy; snug and roomy—well maybe not so roomy… ANYWAY, I got used to it, and after a while it just didn't faze me anymore.

Going back to the bar—whenever I would turn back to Sam and Dean they looked a little bothered, so after we'd all gotten a few drinks in us I decided to toy with them a little…

"What's wrong boys?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"That guy just bugs me," Dean said plainly. "The way he looks at you—I oughtta clock 'em."

"Wha-do-you mean?" I asked.

"It looks like he's gonna devour you." Sam said.

I laughed, "Ha, what are you guys jealous?"

They both looked away. Sam wiped the sweat from the neck of his beer bottle. Dean examined and swirled around his glass of whiskey.

"Nooo," I said non-believing.

"I'm not jealous," Dean said defensively. "Just—protective. He could be a creep."

"Mhm," I said, and looked around for the waiter.

"What're ya doin'?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna see when he gets off," I said.

"No," Sam said. "I mean, why?"

I looked at him, looking awkwardly at the table with his face contorted and red with embarrassment. I smiled a little.

"I wanna see if he wants to have a few beers," I said.

"Nah," Dean started. "That's not a good idea. We gotta get goin' soon anyway."

"Why are you guys _so_ intent on me not askin' this guy out?" I asked.

"I want you," Dean said immediately. I knew he was working on his 4th or 5th whiskey, but even that was a little much from him. "Sam too—right now," he said.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Dude?" Sam asked.

"No—no not what I meant. I meant how 'bout a little double barrel Winchester—huh?" Dean winked. He seemed to be completely serious.

Sam wrinkled his nose, and I grew wide eyed. Something inside me just wanted to climb over the table and smooch those perfect lips of his. Something else inside me wanted to puke from anxiety. My nerves were going insane—I didn't know what to feel.

Dean turned to Sam. "Come on," he said. "What don't we do together?"

"Dude, you're really freakin' me out." Sam said.

"No, it ain't like that. I mean, for her—look," he said and turned his eyes to me, but I cut him off before he said anything else to that extreme.

"Dean, just stop."

"What?" he asked holding his palms up. He leaned back in the booth and narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine… at least lemme say that I have a damn thing for ya okay?" He peered blankly out into the crowd of people.

Sam was staring awkwardly and intently at his beer bottle, peeling the label off of it. I glanced at him and then to Dean again. He was still staring out into the crowd. As he stared, he brought his glass to his lips and took a short pull before setting it back down, but not letting go.

I stared at his upper body for the first time in a while, and then at Sam's. I thought about things I hadn't for a while, and tried to shake them out of my head but it wasn't working. My body told me I couldn't wait anymore, and the alcohol wasn't helping.

"Okay… I have a thing for…" I trailed off, mumbling something inaudible.

Both Sam and Dean shot their heads in my direction. They stared at me.

"For who?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking a bit. The waiter came by, and he waved him over. "Three whiskeys please."

I looked at him and sunk in my seat. I looked to Sam who was staring at me deeply and then I looked down to my beer and said it again, "I have a thing for both of you…" I said just barely loud enough for them to hear.

The two brothers glanced at each other and back to me. Dean had this triumphant smile on his face, but Sam—he just looked confused and innocent—as usual.

I buried my face in my jacket and hid. The waiter came over with our three whiskeys, and I grabbed mine from the tray and downed half of it right on the spot.

"Easy killer, it's fine," Dean said.

I couldn't make eye contact, but I nodded and sighed. "I'm guessing we can't forget I said that?"

"Well, we can't forget it, but we can ignore it—for now." Dean winked.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said. He turned to me. "It's no biggie—really," Sam said.

"Can we just go?" I asked.

Sam nodded and waved the waiter over, "Check?"

"On the house, guys," The waiter smiled and winked at me.

Both of the boys furrowed their brows and frowned as he walked away.

"Thanks," Dean muttered. He got up and threw on his brown leather jacket.

I sat in the middle of them on the ride back to the motel. I can't tell you how awkward I felt—sitting in between the two of them. I could feel the testosterone just pulsing through them. It was tough not to let my own hormones get the best of me.

I had to reach over Dean and roll the window down, and when I did he chuckled. "Ah, 'bout time you came to your senses."

"Funny Dean… I was just rolling the window down."

"Whoa man, keep your eyes on the road," Sam said. A car leaned on its horn as we swerved back onto our side of the road. Sam had a death grip on my arm and the oh-shit handle.

"Ow—easy Sam," I said.

"Oh—sorry!" he said and let go of my arm. He'd left a cut on my arm from his nail, and as I examined it he took my arm. "Shit, I'm an idiot… we'll get that bandaged when we get back to the room."

"Bitch," Dean muttered.

"Jerk," Sam said.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "It's not that bad, Sammy," I said. He shrugged.

When we got back to the room, we were all a little wobbly. I leaned on Sam as we got to the door. Dean fiddled around in his jacket before he found the key. He tried opening the door a few times, but to no avail. Sam and I chuckled at him, and I took the key from his hands and got the door open on the first try.

The boys followed me into the room. Dean sat down on the bed and started unlacing his boots. Sam made way for the bathroom, closing the door only three quarters of the way. I found myself smirking as Dean pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto his duffle bag in the corner of the room.

I kicked my cowboy boots off, almost falling over as I did so. Two big strong arms caught me and I regained balance. I found Dean staring down at me as he removed his hands from my sides. "Careful there sweetheart," he said softly, but deeply.

I could have melted. I looked into his deep hazel-green eyes for a moment and got lost. Before I knew it, I was in a shower of kisses from neck to ear. "I know you want me," he breathed.

I shivered, and he pushed me up against the wall next to the bed, and finally planted a deep kiss right on my lips—a kiss to die for. It was so innocent, but so lustful; it was sweet but bitter—just the right combination to send me into a comatose of desire.

I needed it, and I needed it right away. I let my tongue dance with his and explore the new place it was visiting. I ran my tongue over every perfect pearly white in that mouth. He searched my scalp with his hands as he pinned me to the wall with his pelvis. When we divided our mouths, I kissed his neck, and shoulders.

Just then, Sam pulled the bathroom door open, and I watched him stop dead in his tracks. Dean sat on the bed, and pulled me down onto his lap where I could feel his excitement rise under me. He glanced at Sam then looked at me, and mouthed the words "three's company". I agreed nervously, and Dean looked over to Sam and jerked his head back, signaling him to join us.

Sam hesitated a moment or two, but I never seen that boy move faster. He wasted no time ripping his shirt off and making his way over to us. Dean flipped me over onto my back on the bed, and unbuttoned his jeans. Sam sat next to me and hungrily bit down on his bottom lip. I coaxed him with a seductive smile and he darted forward, taking my head in his hands as he hovered over me. He looked in my eyes a moment, and then kissed me hard.

"Atta boy," Dean said. I felt his hands on my hips, and then my shorts were being pulled off. I raised my hips in order to let them slide easier. Dean kneeled at the edge of the bed.

Sam's left hand traveled from my face to my neck, he ran his fingers over my arm, then under my shirt, and cupped my breast. I let out a soft moan as we kissed. He took my nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, and rolled it gently, making me shutter under him.

I felt Dean's warm hands gliding up my inner thighs, and I knew what was coming next. I felt the stubble on cheek graze the skin on my thigh, and it tickled. He kissed and licked a trail from the crease of my knee right up to my tummy. He slipped his hand under my shirt, gently running his fingertips over my belly, and then back down to the hem of my panties.

Sam stopped kissing me, and pulled my shirt over my head. Before he could make a move, I undid the buckle on his belt, and tore the belt from the loops of his jeans. I threw it on the floor while Dean eased my panties off. Sam took my hand and placed it atop of the fly on his pants, and I could feel the tension due to the hard on under the material. I rubbed it gently.

I watched as Dean stood and stepped out of his pants. He kneeled down again and looked at me with those big hazel-green eyes. It wasn't a lustful look, but it was a calm and content look. I shot him a knowing glance, and a consenting nod as he brought his hand to the upper-most part of my inner thighs. I moaned softly on contact when he gently prodded me with his index finger.

Sam leaned over to kiss me again as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. I almost panted at the sight—maybe this was too much Winchester for me to handle. He found my hand and brought it to his sweet spot. He let out a deep sigh of pleasure when I took hold of him, stroking him gently. Our tongues entwined and his hands fondled my breasts, and he breathed heavily as we kissed.

Dean's fingers massaged and penetrated as he made a trail of kisses from my stomach to my chest. Sam moved aside, and began lightly sucking on my neck. Dean moved to my mouth, and Sam helped me along to find his sweet spot, and soon he was moaning lightly in my ear as he nibbled on it. I was trembling with feelings I'd never felt before.

Dean's tongue massaged mine as he made me convulse and jerk with each time he touched me just right. He slipped his boxers off, and rubbed my clit with the tip of his pecker. It sent me into a fiery passion that made me want both of them so much more.

Dean gestured something to Sam—that I couldn't quite understand, but Sam moved behind me, and Dean lifted me, and wrapped my legs around him. He stood up, and Sam sat at the edge of the bed, with his feet on the ground.

As I held onto Dean who kissed my neck lightly, I wanted so bad to just slide myself right onto him, but instead he gently lowered me to Sam who guided himself right inside of me, filling me to the utmost extent as I muffled my face in Dean's chest, and let out a small yelp of satisfaction. Dean put both hands on either of my sides and helped me to get a rhythm going, rocking back and forth on Sam's length, and then he grabbed my head and guided me to sucking on his own.

We went on like that for a while. The boys were singing their own song as I sang mine, and then Sam stood up, and grasped my hips as I got a better rhythm for Dean as he sat in the chair. He ran his hands through my hair and pushed my head up and down making it more pleasurable for himself.

Just as Sammy was getting me to my climax, Dean stood and pulled me away from him.

"My turn, Sammy boy," he said in a husky voice that only drove me even more wild. He pushed me onto my stomach on the bed, and reached around my waist, rubbing my clit with his middle finger before inserting himself hard into me. I let out a scream as Sam came around to my front and stroked my hair. I looked up at him with a smile and he grinned a lustful grin. I let out another moan as Dean began to thrust harder. Sam scooted his way in front of me, placing his pecker right in front of my face. Forcefully, he guided my mouth onto him.

I could feel the pressure building up as Sam pushed my head up and down. His noises were getting shorter but more intense, and before I knew it he had pulled away from my mouth and came all over the comforter. That only made it better for Dean because now he had me all to himself.

Dean noticed as Sammy laid back and stroked himself a last couple of times before heading for the bathroom. This made me even more hot, and just as Dean pulled out and flipped me over, I felt myself cum for the third or fourth time. He leaned down and kissed me hard before slipping back inside me.

I groaned in pleasure as Dean began to thrust harder and faster, sliding himself almost all the way out of me and then slamming back in. I arched my back, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he squeezed my butt. His grip was firm on me, and mine was maybe a little too firm on him. I dug my nails into his back, and bit down on my bottom lip as I was coming to my climax.

Dean moaned with that husky voice of his and gripped me tighter as he cocked his head back in pleasure as he also climaxed. After a few more good thrusts, he slowed and we came together as I had a death grip on his back. He collapsed on top of me, and breathed heavy as did I.

After we caught our breath, Sam was just getting out of the shower. Dean slowly pulled out and stood up, pulling me to my feet. As I went to go towards the bathroom, he pulled me toward him, and tilted my chin up. He looked deep into my eyes and brought his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly.

I smiled like a mad-woman but I started for the bathroom nevertheless, and cleaned up a bit. Dean used the bathroom after me, and when he came out, Sam was all cuddled up on the couch, passed out. I shushed Dean and waved him over to the bed. He plopped down next to me, and took me in his arms.

"That was absolutely amazing, but I think next time, and the rest of the times after that I want you all t'myself," he whispered.


End file.
